what?
by deadlylobelia123
Summary: (srry im not really good with Summaries!Forgive me X.x) What happen's when everyone finds out Mai has different personalities...AND A TWIN SISTER! how are they gonna react? read and find out! Normal pairing and all, and please give story a shot even though I suck at summaries .


Me: HI! What's up?

deadlyrose123: Bye...- storms out-

Me: she's grumpy...

deadlyviolet123: its because Brick canceled their date because he had to work...

Me: figures...and it would have been their 3 date too! After all, it's hard to get Thorn to agree to a date with him, very rare if she does...

Deadlyviolet123: Got that right !

Petunia: What's going on?

Me: talking about how Thorn's and Brick's date got canceled...

Petunia:: oh... well I'll do the disclaimer then and you to can get back to the talk'n then ^-^

Me: NO I WANNA DO IT! ITS MY STORY AND MY FIRST ONE TO!

Petunia: O-Ok-Okay...

Me: good...**I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT OR THE CHARTERS OR ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE PLOT AND THE OC ****PEOPLE** ^-^ now back to talking.

Petunia: on with the story o.O''

Mai's prov:

'I wounder what the case is about...Naru hasn't given us any detail's about it since he announced we had a case yesterday.' I though pondering where we might be going.

Hi! Im Mai Taniyama. I just turned 18 this year , and this would be the 3 year I have been working for the boss the cold hearted jerk, who I have somehow fell in love with...After all, he is a Narcissus (srry forgot how to spell the word .) and all, so I wounder how I fell for him, since I know very well it wasn't his look's or his personality...It's a mystery to never be solved I guess.

'Mai , tea.' Came the voice of the Narcissus his self in the cave of his he call an office. 'Hai!' I said getting up and going to the kitchen to fix Naru's tea when I heard a door open and a loud ' bham ' and groaning not to far behind it, and I just shook my head and getting out 2 more cups , while waiting for the tea to boil I went out to greet the guest since it would take a few minutes. "Hi Ayako, Bou-san! I said looking at the too. Monk on the floor clutching his head and Ayako looking at me smiling " Hello Mai-san."She said and I looked at Monk who was still clutching his head. "Bou-san?" I said worried that Ayako did something worse to him but his head shot up and engulfed me in a bear hug and knocked the wind out of me. and a loud 'Bham was heard again and I was released and I started breathing in the air greedily before the whistle came and I ran into the kitchen to fix 5 cups of tea, and I could hear "You could have suffocated her!" and "Damn woman! I wouldn't hurt my Jou-Chan! " and a argument started out and I just sighed.

After I gave Ayako and Bou-san his tea and got a 'Thank you.' I went to go give Lin-san his tea and got a small 'thank you ' from him and when I went to go give Naru his tea he didn't say thank you or anything so I stormed out angry and Ayako and Bou-san calmed me down before I went in their and beated Naru with the tea try till I got a 'Thank you' out of him.

After an hour of talking and filing Naru came out and told us about the case, since Ayako and Bou-san was their they got some of the detail's as well, but he didn't tell us where which was strange but I ignored it and when he said 'And Mai, make sure your on time and not late...Again..." and I just fumed , after all it wasn't my fault Marry liked to reset the clock's like the little demon she is.

Marry is a girl who looks like me but a kid and has light purple eyes and purple highlight's instead, and she has a evil personality and a sweet personality,she is easy to get the sweet personality out of her, all you need to do is stay on her good side, if not then you have her evil side. And here is the twist, she is actually me, but at the same time she isn't...It's hard to understand but she was named Marry because of 'Bloody Marry' since she loved that so much she decided to name herself Marry, and I had nothing to say about it, since it kinda suited her evil personality. But she loved making me late for work cuz I always act more - 'Childish!' said a voice sweet and innocent yet evil and saner voice in my head and I lightly growled and that made everyone looked at me and I just gave the 'Why are you staring at me ' look and they went back to talking.

" What do you want Marry?"I thought to her and all I heard was laughter..Must be playing with the other spirit's,since she was kinda like my spirit guide after Gene dissapeared after we found his body, so Marry took his place since I couldn't handle the horrible scene sometimes so she helped me though them sometimes. "Well, I was wondering when can I come out? I miss playing with Maria!" she said in my head and I just sighed since Maria was my twin sister Mia other her Maria... "No, you cant come out for a while till their off our back' you can come out when ever you want and play with Maria..." I said to her in my head and I heard groaning. "You know We could take them out! Why not take a stand?!" She said bitterly to me. "Because if we did then we would have more looking after us and drag us back to that town of hell!" I said to her and she sighed and nodded her head and dissapeared .

"-ai, -ai, Mai!" I heard and snapped back into reality and noticed everyone staring at me and I just laughed a little bit embarrassed."Is their something wrong Mai?"Ayako ask's me and I nodded 'No' to her before noticing it was almost time to go home in about 45 minutes or so . "Guy's you know it's almost time to go,right?" I asked and they nodded before saying goodbye and leaving.

"So what was wrong Mai?" Naru ask's me still in the room reading the file and I sighed ." Nothing is wrong, why are you guy's acting like their is?" I said and he looked at me. "Mai, you were standing their for 10 minutes staring off to space and wouldn't answer us when we called tell me what's wrong, and after all im your boss, and if something is wrong I gotta no." He said and I glared ." Their isn't anything wr-"I said to be cut off with a child like voice finishing my sentence. WRONG."I looked around and noticed Marry sitting on my desk eating a lolly pop ."Marry, what are you doing here?" I said looking at her in confusion and I only got a giggle out of her. "Well, you see I was pushed out of your mind Mai, but something don't have a clue, so here I am now! "She said waving her lolly pop around like a airplane before putting it back in her mouth. " Care to explain who she is Mai and what she meant by 'out of your mind ' ? Naru asked me and I just sighed.

"This is gonna be a long explanation..."I though before turning to him glaring sorta before going over to Marry and patting her head before I started talking since knowing Marry she loves pats on the heads and so she would be have after she was given one so now I dont have to deal with her intrupting me." So , where do I began?"

Me: ohh...HI!

Petunia: please tell her what you think of her story so far. and please all review's good or bad are fine.

Deadlyviolet123: After all , good reviews are encourage meant, and bad review's are thing's that help understand what's wrong with the story , okay?

me: so please review and rate ^-^ Thx!

Deadlyrose123:- mumbles about how she accepts and she gets blown off -

Brick: I said I was sorry! And beside's, I need the money for the next date I was planning and I relized I was short on cash! dont blame me for my brother stealing my money!

Deadlyrose123: okay...I guess I forgive you...For Now...

Brick: yes! I get my girl back!

Me: please review .


End file.
